We All Be Just Players
, Wood Shop, Tavern, Smoke House, Marionette Theatre What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Play Time When Ben and I were taking a stroll the other afternoon, we came across what looked to be an old theatre stage. When we sat down to take a little breather, I had the best idea.. We should restore it and put on a play. Wouldn't that be brilliant?! ☐ Search the Jungle. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the debris! Tap the Marionette Theatre to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 Wasn't I correct? This would be the perfect place to showcase my talents! TASK COMPLETE! “The whole world is a stage!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Curtain Haul What kind of theatre stage doesn't have a curtain? How will the audience know when the show starts and ends? Help me look for one in the Jungle! ☐ Every stage needs a curtain! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Help me pick up the curtain! Tap the Stage Curtain to collect. : 01:00:00 My goodness! This red curtain looks very similar to one at the Chapman Theatre on the West End! TASK COMPLETE! “A play, based on snooker, started right on cue.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Curtain Haul II I am going to need some help putting this curtain up! Will you please give me a hand? ☐ Install the curtain at the theatre. Tap the Marionette Theatre to upgrade. : 06:00:00 This looks great! And it's just the perfect fit! TASK COMPLETE! “I am glad this curtain is real and not drawn!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Prop Ho! Back in school, I always loved to study the morality plays. I find the complexity of the human struggle to be a fascinating subject! I want to perform one of my favorites for everyone. A story about a thief repenting for his past by helping the poor. Let's look for the props! ☐ Explore the Island to find props for the play! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 2 Are those marionettes down there? Maybe we should incorporate them into the show... /I don't have much experience, but I am sure I will figure it out! TASK COMPLETE! “I definitely have the talent to put something together!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Casting Call So I think I know where I want to place the cast of marionettes. Can you please put the taller marionette on the left? Stage Left, of course! ☐ Put the marionettes on stage! Tap the Marionette Theatre to upgrade. : 08:00:00 The spacing looks fine to me. What do you think? I guess we won't really know until they are on string and moving around... TASK COMPLETE! “Stealing ideas for plays make one a playgiarist.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Holding Onto String Oi, Miss Violet! Are ya' puttin' on a play? Can I be in it? I think it would be loads of fun! I'll help ya' look for that string! ☐ Find string for the marionettes! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Collect the string. Tap the String to collect. : 01:00:00 Where did Tad go?I thought he was going to help you look for the string?! TASK COMPLETE! “Are there any plays about lying little boys?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Stringing Along I am sorry about Tad leaving you to tend to the string! For my next project, I am going to write a play about an deceitful little boy that learns to tell the truth! But that's for another time. Let's get back to putting on this show! ☐ Hook the string to the marionettes. Tap the Marionette Theatre to upgrade. : 10:00:00 Sorry Miss Violet! I didn't mean to leave but Ben needed my help at the woodshop. TASK COMPLETE! “I should get back to the theatre, you reckon?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Seating Orders It's quite alright, Tad. But now that I have your attention, will you please help me look for seats? ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship . Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 3 Oi, down there! Those look like benches. Will these do, Miss Violet?! TASK COMPLETE! “The understudy takes a backseat to the star of the show.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Seating Orders II Spectacular find! These benches are perfect. Now, help me place them side by side, ten feet from the stage. ☐ Set up the benches for everyone sit on. Tap the Marionette Theatre to complete. : 12:00:00 I think this is ten feet! So, can I be in your play or not? TASK COMPLETE! “I hope she lets me act!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Tickets, Please Sure, Tad, but you have to do me one more favor... Can you please announce to Ben, Squidbane, and Sebastian that opening night is tonight? I must prepare my voice... ☐ Tell Ben at the woodshop! Tap the Wood Shop to harvest. 2 to skip ☐ Tell Squidbane and Bernie at the Tavern. Tap the Tavern to harvest. 2 to skip ☐ Tell Sebastian about the play! Tap the Smoke House to harvest. 2 to skip A'right, done! I told them for ya'! How come she only wanted to invite them? TASK COMPLETE! “Violet sure is taking this play seriously...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Showtime! Good evening, gentlemen, and welcome to the first ever performance of Cardinal Cap directed, written, and starring Viola Parker! Enjoy the show! ☐ Show time! Tap the Marionette Theatre to harvest. 2 to skip Arr, who be Viola Parker?! TASK COMPLETE! “Viola Parker is Violet's stage name, apparently.” REWARD : 100 : 25 : 1 |Swords_Needed=12 |Swords_Earned=1 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=The Royal Island Club |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Aug-20 |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.18 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.